Amours incestueux
by livedevil
Summary: George se meurs d'amour pour son frère jumeau...inceste, yaoi. Quoi dire de plus.
1. chapitre 1

Amours incestueux  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Salut, je veux seulement vous dire que cette fic comporte de l'inceste, c'est à dire que des personnes de la même famille vont s'aimer et peut-être (sûrement) plus. Alors si vous avez un problème avec ça et bien ne lisez pas. Si vous penser que ce que j'ai écrit et une abomination et bien sa me ferais plaisir de discuter de cela avec vous via réviews, tant que ça reste poli et censé. Merci. Je m'excuse habituellement je ne suis pas aussi plate dans mes avant-fics mais vu que des réviews de ce genres ce sont déjà vues et que je souhait pas me faire insulter comme c'est déjà arrivé, ben je préfère prévenir. Je vous aime toutes et tous :D :D :D :D :D :D...(sa m'arrive souvent inquiétez vous pas...)  
  
Warning : Bon...Fic classé R pour homosexualité, inceste et sexe. Si il en a que cette perspective fait baver et bien je vous souhaite du bon temps en lisant ma toujours appréciés.  
  
Disclamer : Pas à moi...blablabla.  
  
Chapitres : mini-fic de deux chapitres.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
« George, je crois que je suis amoureux. »  
  
C'est à cet instant précis que mon cœur d'adolescent se brisa.  
  
Notre dortoir devint flou, depuis des années que je m'accrochait à un rêve, un rêve fou peut-être, mais c'était mon rêve à moi et ce rêve venait de m'exploser au visage. Mon frère, mon jumeau, mon ami, mon amour était amoureux.  
  
La seconde même où mon frère jumeau entra dans la pièce, je vis une différence dans son expression, après tout il avait les mêmes que moi, je voyais que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose de grave le tourmentait.  
  
Qu'allais-je devenir? Comment pourrais-je vivre sans l'espoir ridicule, mais oh combien alléchant, qu'un jour je pourrais être plus que son frère, c'est de l'inceste pur et je le sais, mais je l'admet et je l'accepte, je suis complètement amoureux de mon frère. C'est le soleil de ma journée et la lanterne de mes nuits. Seul son regard, qui sait si parfaitement refléter le mien, sait me rendre vraiment heureux, grâce à lui je sais ce qu'est l'extase amoureux, la joie de se lever en sachant que je serais de nouveau avec lui. Je l'aime tellement.  
  
Mon amour, comment pourrais-je vivre sans toi sans tes caresses timides, sans ton sourire chaleureux? Je ne suis plus rien sans toi. Je t'en supplie, Fred, regarde-moi et dit moi que c'est une blague, blottit ton corps chaud contre le mien encore un fois que je puisse sentir ton cœur battre en harmonie avec le mien, je t'aime Fred, dit moi que tu m'aimes...  
  
Alors que mon âme pleurait à chaudes larmes, je fis un effort sur- humain et réussis à retenir mes larmes, à esquisser un sourire qui pouvait presque sembler sincère et à lui dire sur un ton de confidence :  
  
« Ah, oui...de qui donc? »  
  
« Ça, c'est confidentiel Georgichou... »  
  
Et voilà, il a déjà des secrets pour moi, nous qui avons toujours tout partagé y compris nos secrets, il commence déjà à s'éloigner de moi. Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu...Qui est cette pétasse que je la torture jusqu'à ce qu'elle en meurt, oh oui, oui, oui, d'une mort très lente, sanguinaire et souffrante. Oui, je l'attacherais l'affamerais et la regarderais supplier jusqu'à ce que...  
  
Mais je fus tiré de mes pensés morbides par la voix de mon frère qui me demanda doucement :  
  
« Ça va, tu as l'air songeur ? »  
  
« Ce n'est rien Fred, ce n'est rien...Je vais dormir maintenant, à demain. »  
  
Fred me regarda d'un air 'Ne me prend pas pour un con, je vois bien qu'il y quelque chose qui ne va pas' mais c'était trop tard je lui tournais déjà le dos et des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues rougies par les émotions.  
  
Je ne dormis presque pas cette nuit-là, je m'endormi alors que le soleil se levait, écrasé par le sommeil et les émotions . Mes yeux restaient obstinément grands ouverts et les larmes coulaient sans arrêt, je jetai un sort de silence autours de mon lit pour que personne ne m'entende pleurnicher. Déjà que Fred se doutait de quelque chose, il vaudrait mieux en rester là.  
  
& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &  
  
Le soleil était déjà levé depuis et il était très haut dans le ciel lorsque je me réveillai. Je priais intérieurement, bien que ne fut pas croyant, pour que mes yeux ne soient pas trop rouges et je filai vers la salle de bain.  
  
Je me fit couler un bon bain chaud pour me réveiller rapidement et ne pas paraître trop émoustillé lorsque j'airais parler à Fred. Il faut que je lui parle, je dois savoir, j'ai le droit de savoir! Moi qui est toujours été là pour lui, il n'a pas le droit d'avoir de secret pour moi, je n'en ai pas pour lui. À part peut-être l'amour que je lui porte, mais....euh...c'est pas la même chose, bon! Pour qui il se prend, comment pense t-il que je vais réagir?  
  
Je sortis de mon bain et regardai Fred qui était assis sur son lit et qui attendait apparemment que je sorte de la salle de bain, il me regarda et me fit un beau sourire, mon dieu, comme il est beau ! (pas prétentieux du tout le petit George...) Puis il me dit :  
  
« Tu sais pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, et bien j'aurais besoin de ton avis, soit sincère d'accord? » Je lui dit que c'était correct. Je pourrais enfin lui donner mon avis sur toutes ses petites cachotteries, et il enchaîna : « Si tu était à ma place que ferais- tu pour gagner son cœur? »  
  
Oh non...me voilà recaler au poste de conseillé amoureux, de cupidon à deux sous et puis, comme si j'avais plus d'expériences que lui... Que pouvais-je dire? Je le regardai profondément dans ses yeux bleus dans l'espoir d'y voir je ne sais quoi qui pourrait démentir le fait qu'il soit amoureux, mais rien d'autre qu'une moue doucereuse typique d'un amoureux ne passa sur son visage. Peut-être devrais-je être heureux pour lui? En tout cas je tenterais de répondre à sa question le plus sincèrement possible. Je réfléchis quelques secondes et lui répondit :  
  
« Offre-lui des gâteries, offre-lui ce quelle préfère si c'est un fille simple elle les mangera sans dégoût ni peur de grossir. Si tu ne la connaît pas informe-toi sur ce quelle préfère, elle adorera ça j'en suis sûr. »  
  
Fred rayonna de joie après mon conseil, il semblait penser que c'était une très bonne idée. Mais moi je pensait tout à fait à autre chose en regardant dans ses yeux, le pétillement qui les animaient. Comment ai-je fais pour me retenir de lui sauter dessus pendant toutes ces années? Je doit avoir une volonté de fer, ou un cœur en or...  
  
& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un rêve, je n'écoutais pas dans mon cours de potion. La question de l'indenté de l'amour secret de Fred m'obsédait totalement. Sûrement encore plus que le fait qu'il soit amoureux, je désire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon frère, je l'aime tellement...Non, arrête, Gorge, tu t'auto tortures, et imagine un peu ce que dirait Snape si tu te mettais à sangloter pendant un de ses cours. Je vois déjà la scène : «GEORGE WHEASLEY! Pourquoi pleurez-vous pendant un de mes cours?! Je ne vous en ai pas donné la permission ! 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour être une lavette!» Snape avait vraiment une âme de dominateur!  
  
Le cerveau d'adolescent au taux de testostérone très élevé de George travailla un peu son imagination hors du commun et il se surprit à imaginer son professeur de potion affublé du costume du parfait dominateur. LE costume de cuir moulant qui laissait voir plusieurs parties de son anatomie qu'il n'auraient jamais préféré voir, même si c'était le pur fruit de son imagination. Snape faisait claquer le fouet qu'il tenait dans sa main et regardait en sa direction en lançant des regards qui se voulaient sexy, aguichants et provocateurs.  
  
Malgré le caractère érotico-traumatisant de cette image, elle m'arracha quand même mon premier sourire de la journée et me remonta le moral, bien qu'imperceptiblement. Snape aurait au moins fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie, bien que ça soit tout à fait inconsciemment.  
  
Je n'avais pas faim, mais pour ne pas encore plus inquiéter mes amis, qui se doutaient déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas, je décidai de quand même me rendre au dîner (ou déjeuner, ça dépend de quel coter de l'Atlantique vous vous trouvez...en tout cas c'est celui qu'on mange vers midi).  
  
Une ambiance spéciale régnait dans la salle. Un peu comme si tout le monde chuchotait des secrets à tout le monde. Une ambiance de mystère.  
  
Mes yeux ne cherchèrent pas très longtemps avant de trouver la cause de cette ambiance de confidence, toutes les tables débordaient littéralement de chocolat. Comme j'allais m'asseoir, Dumbledore pris la parole :  
  
« Bon midi chers élèves!, dit-il avec sa fougue habituelle. Vous remarquerez que les tables croulent sous les gâteries chocolatées ce midi. Et bien c'est l'œuvre d'un élève, Fred Wheasley, qui a grâcement supplié les elfes de maisons de mettre sur la table des Gryffondors des guimauves enrobées de chocolat. Et bien on dirait que les elfes trouvaient cela injuste que les Gryffondors bénéficient d'un traitement de faveur alors il en on mis sur toutes les tables...Mis à part celle des professeur bien sur... » Une expression semblable à celle d'un enfant gâté dont les parents ne veulent pas acheter de bonbon au goût de fraise synthétique passa sur le visage ridé et habituellement sage de Dumbledore, mais disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.  
  
Il enchaîna :  
  
« donc si vous voyez un professeur vous fixé drôlement donnez leurs en avant qu'il ne vous morde. Sur ce, bon appétit. » Une salve de rire et d'applaudissement accueillit ce mini-discours.  
  
Tout les élèves s'étaient levés et regardaient dans la direction de mon frère, dont le visage explorait toutes les teinte de rouges possibles et imaginables. Allait-il regretter d'avoir suivit mon conseil, mon dieu j'espère que non. Mais je devais bien m'avouer une chose : Il l'aimait cette fille pour risquer une humiliation. Il avait beau être reconnu comme un clown, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, il avait quand même sa fierté masculine(donc sur- dimensionnée...) et il y tenait.  
  
Mon cerveau parti sur une série de pensés et de conclusions. Premièrement, Fred avait demandé que les chocolats soient posés sur la table des Gryffondors , la chanceuse était donc une Gryffondor. C'était déjà ça. Deuxièmement elle avait bon goût, moi aussi j'adorait les guimauves enrobées de chocolat.  
  
Donc, c'était simple, pour trouver l'élue il me faudrait chercher la fille à la table des Gryffondors qui aurait l'air d'apprécier le plus les gâteries chocolatées...ouais facile à dire. J'avais beau regarder, il me semblait que tout le monde se jetait sur les cochonneries sucrées. En tout cas...Deuxième alternative, regarder vers qui le regard de Fred se portait.  
  
Je détourné mon regard vers mon amour de frère et vis qu'il ne regardait personne en particulier. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Fred, se sentant sûrement observé, tourna son regard d'azur vers moi. Il me sourit. Comme à chaque fois qu'il me laissait entrevoir ses dents blanches au travers de ses lèvres pleines et bien dessinées, un frisson partant de mes fesses et remontant ma colonne jusqu'à mon cuir chevelu me parcouru. En suite il me fit un petit clin d'œil complice et je dut détourner la tête de peur qu'il ne me voit rougir.  
  
Après avoir manger, je remontai jusqu'à la salle commune puis jusqu'à notre dortoir. Je n'irai pas à mon cours. Ni à celui d'après, d'ailleurs. Je ne le pouvait pas. Dans mon esprit il n'y avait que Fred, ses yeux, sa bouche, son sourire. Tous si semblables aux miens.  
  
Il m'obsédait...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

À suivre...tatadadammmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeuh(petite musique de suspense)


	2. chapitre 2

Réponse aux réviews :

Merci à vous tous...

SweetDeath :

Moi aussi j'adore ce couple là. Je suis d'accord aussi avec le fait que c'est de l'Amour pur et dur et que quand même ils auraient une super grosse différence d'âge ou...ou...en tout je vois pas comment sa peut être plus controverser que de l'inceste homo avec une grosse différence d'âge. Mais bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire, je pense. Non je l'ai pas lue cette fic. Mais j'en fait un devoir de le faire. À la prochanie.

Gaeriel Palpatine :

Lol, Snape en dominateur constitue le phantasme de pleinnnnnn de gens que je connais. De toi aussi on dirait! Lolllllllll, j'avais jamais vu ça comme ça (se photographier dans des poses érotiques...) j'avoue que ça pourrait être utile. YÉ! Quelqu'un d'autre qui aime le sang. Je sais pas pourquoi mais dans mon cas c'est comme une espèce de fascination. À bientôt quand je vais répondre à toutes tes autres réviews.

Spikeslesslacheux :

Merci, la suite c'est pour maintenant. Héhé.

Bibine :

Tu trouve qu'une fin comme ça est sadique? Et ben! Moi je trouve pas ( pas comparer à mes fin habituelles) hum, vu toute les auteur sadique sur ce site(lol) tu doit être torturer bien souvent. Je suis contente que tu aime. Bisou.

Kamy :

- sourit bien haut J'ai converti quelqu'un, J'ai converti quelqu'un, J'ai converti quelqu'un!!!! Ah si tu savais comme ta réview m'a fait plaisir! Je suis heureuse là! En espérant que tu lise la suite.

Ben, moi, qui d'autre?! :

Lol, j'adore ton nom! Ton monde parfait et maintenant complet! Parce que voila la suite (t'avais pas remarqué je suis sure.) Alors c'est avec beaucoup d'honneur et d'empressement que je fais la suite tout en ayant une petite pensée pour ton humble personne. (lol)

Kimi :

Merci! Hum, intéressante dans qu'elle sens? Dans le sens cute ou dans le sens alléchant?

Babachi :

Woua merci! Ça, ça me va directement au cœur. Yé! Une autre convertie! Ben presque...lol. En espérant que tu aime aussi ce chapitre.

Xcat :

Merci! Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre...hum L'inspiration sa vien et sa s'en va. En tout cas merci pour tes compliments.

Minerve :

Oui c'est exagéré. Mai tu va vite comprendre pourquoi il ne la pas mis directement devant la personne qu'il aime. J'espère que cette explication te suffira. À la prochaine et kiss toi aussi.

Onarluca et Naera Ishikawa :

Merci à vous deux. Je vous adore.

Et pi maintenant l'histoire j'espère que vous allez aimer.

A.I. Chapitre 2 :

Je m'assis sur mon lit et commençai à pleurer en silence comme je l'avais fait si souvent ses derniers temps. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste? Pourquoi mon cœur était-il tombé amoureux de la seule personne, ou presque, avec qui je n'avais absolument aucune chance, que je ne pourrais jamais avoir? Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre?

Si je lui avouais, je ne m'attirerais que son dégoût et sa haine. Mais si je ne lui disais pas et que je gardais tout cela pour moi-même, cacher au plus profond de mon cœur, je finirais par mourir de tristesse. Ou bien encore pire, mon désir pour lui s'enflammerait jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me retenir et... mon dieu! Je n'ose même pas penser à ce que je pourrais lui faire!

Juste comme je commençais à me calmer et à sécher mes pleurs, j'entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Je me tournai de dos à l'arrivant pour ne pas qu'il remarque que j'avais pleuré. Mon cœur fit un tour sur lui-même quand je reconnus la voix de mon frère bien-aimé. Il me parlait sans même remarquer que je tournais sur moi-même à mesure qu'il avançait et lui montrais mon dos sans relâche. Il me parlait encore sur ce même foutu tons de confidence :

« George, j'aurais encore besoin de ton aide. Hum... Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.»

Comment ça pourrait-il me déranger? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, imbécile, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte, bien sûr!!!

Mais, malgré mes intentions, je ne lui répondis pas cela, jamais je n'en aurais le courage. Au lieu, je lui répondis cette phrase toute simple, mais si différente de celle que j'avais en tête.

« De quoi as-tu besoin? Je suis toujours là pour toi, tu le sais bien.»

« Oui, bien sûr. Euh... J'aurais encore besoin de tes conseils. Comme ton précédent était si bon, et bien j'espère que celui-là sera aussi bon, »

« Tu as encore besoin de conseil par rapport à la personne que tu aimes, c'est ça?»

« Ahhh... Tu lis en moi comme dans du verre mon vieux. Que dois-je faire d'autre pour gagner son cœur? Ton premier conseil était tellement génial, je meurs d'envie d'en entendre un autre. S'il te plaît Georginnet »

Merde! Encore cette fille! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? Quel dilemme ! Si je lui dis de bon conseil il va peut-être finir par sortir avec cette fille et je m'en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais avant tout je veux son bonheur, avec de mauvais conseils il n'aura pas cette fille et il sera triste, et s'il est triste, je le serai encore plus que lui, c'est certain. En plus s'il se rendait compte que j'essaye de lui nuire, il sera fâché contre moi ou encore pire il me demandera pourquoi j'ai fais cela et moi, bien sûr, incapable de lui mentir, lui avouerais mon amour.

Tout ça ne peut que mal finir.

Je décidai donc de l'aider comme avant. C'est en retenant mes larmes que je lui prodiguai encore un de mes conseil :

« Cette fois-ci, offre-lui des fleurs. Ce cadeau-là sera une preuve vraiment concrète de ton amour pour elle. Essaye cette fois-ci de les lui offrir à elle seulement. Sinon elle ne pourra jamais deviner que tu l'aime. »

« Tu es génial Frèrot. Ouais, c'est ça que je vais faire. Je t'adore, tu sais! »

«...»

« Je m'en vais mettre ton plan à exécution dès maintenant. »

Fait donc cela mon amour. Brise mon cœur et surtout n'ai aucun regret. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Maudites larmes, cessez donc de me tourmenter. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas tout simplement oublier mon amour, le cacher dans un recoin de ma tête et vivre comme avant. Fred, Fred, Fred, quand cesseras-tu de me tourmenter?

%$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$ %$

Comme je me l'étais moi-même promis, je n'allai pas à mes cours de l'après-midi. De toute façon, même si j'étais allé, je n'en aurais rien retenu tant mon désarroi était immense. Je sombrais dans une espèce de dépression. Si on m'avait laissé seul, j'aurais fini par mourir d'inanition, parce que je sais que si on m'avais laissé seul, je ne me serais jamais levé de mon lit. J'étais si bien. Je me complaisais dans mon malheur.

J'étais rendu à un stade si avancé de dépression que je me foutais même de ma propre survivance.

Je restais sans bouger, pris dans le courrant ininterrompu de mes propres pensés. Des heures durant je restai immobile. Il me semblait que rien n'aurait pu me faire faire bouger, sauf Fred, évidemment...

« George! Mais où étais-tu donc? Je t'ai cherché toute l'après-midi! Tu n'étais pas en cours, Snape était vraiment furieux. »

«Hum... Désolé Fredou. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment très bien cette après-midi. Mai maintenant je vais beaucoup mieux. »

« Et t'es resté là! Pourquoi t'es pas allé voir Pomfresh? »

« Euh... »

« En tout cas, c'est pas grave. L'important c'est que tu ailles mieux maintenant. Tu viens? Lee nous attend et j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Sur ce, il me fit un petit sourire malicieux. Mes hormones d'adolescent amoureux ne pouvaient faire autrement que de le suivre, amenant le reste de mon corps avec eux...

J'étais à peine arrivé dans notre salle commune que je regrettai d'y être entrer. Des marguerites y flottaient partout. Encore cette fille! Fred en ferait-il jamais autant pour moi? N'abandonnerait-il jamais? Oh, mais en parlant de Fred, où est-il?

Je me retournai et le vis descendre les escaliers à la course. Il me dit qu'il avait oublié sa baguette magique et vu qu'il ne se déplaçait jamais sans et bien il était retourné la chercher. Sa vu, visage souriant et amoureux, amoureux d'une autre personne, me fit monter la larme à l'œil, comme d'habitude. Je l'aime tellement!

Les sentiments, prenants la place des hormones au poste de contrôle de mon corps, me firent perdrent les pédales. Je partis en courrant et retournai dans mon dortoir, tout en heurtant quelques marguerites au passage. J'écartai les rideaux de mon lit baldaquin et m'apprêtais à me laisser tomber dessus. Mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Ce quelque chose était une centaine de marguerites étalées sur mon couvre lit. Sur ses marguerites il y avait un petit message :

_George,_

_Ses marguerites sont toutes à toi._

_Autant qu'elles sont, elles ont été créées pour toi._

_Toi, mon amour secret._

_Fred._

Mon cœur manqua un battement. J'étais si ému et si bouleversé que je ne pu que pleurer et dire pour moi-même :

« Je t'aime Fred. »

C'est alors qu'on me répondit, me faisant sursauter, d'une voix douce, amoureuse et sincère, juste derrière mon dos :

« Moi aussi je t'aime George. »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner pour regarder mon frère en face qu'il glissa lentement, amoureusement ses mains sur ma taille. Son visage alla se loger au creux de mon cou pour le remplir de petits baisers. Des frissons de plaisir me parcouraient le corps entier et mon cœur manqua d'exploser. Rêvais-je?

Il colla son torse à mon dos et son sexe à mes fesses. C'est à ce moment que je sus que je ne rêvais pas. Pouvait-on avoir une érection et en être conscient durant son sommeil? Sûrement pas. Je ne rêvais donc pas. C'était réel. Mon dieu!

Alors que Fred s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, le ridicule de la situation me frappa. J'avais attendu ce moment si longtemps et maintenant je ne faisais rien. Je ne lui demandais pas pourquoi il avait dit aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne lui rendais même pas ces caresses.

« George je... »

Mais je ne su jamais ce qu'il... parce que je m'emparai de ces lèvres avec fougue. Ses lèvres si douce et si pleines. Ses lèvres qui m'avaient fait une déclaration d'amour à peine quelques secondes plus tôt et qui étaient maintenant collées aux miennes. Je n'en revenais pas. C'était trop beau.

Sa langue vint chatouiller mes lèvres, me tirant de mes pensés. George voulait l'accès à ma langue. Ce que je lui offrit en ouvrant ma bouche. Sa langue se glissa immédiatement entre mes lèvres et vint se coller à la mienne. Nos langues tourbillonnaient ensemble. Pas comme un combat, mais plus comme une valse, où chacun des mouvements d'un épouse parfaitement ceux de l'autre.

Et ces mains, jusqu'à maintenant restées crispées sur ma taille, eurent l'audace de descendrent sur mes fesses. Mais je ne m'en choquai pas. J'aimais plutôt ça en fait... Mes mains à moi ne restèrent pas immobiles non plus. Après avoir caressé son ventre, puis son dos, elles allèrent se nicher dans ces cheveux. Comme j'aimais la texture de ces cheveux ! Comme je l'aimais !

J'étais tellement enivré par ce baiser et fut tellement déçu quand il le brisa pour me dire.

« Tu sais, George, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de peine. Si j'ai demandé à avoir tes conseils c'est que je me suis dit que tu serais le meilleur pour m'aider à te séduire. Jamais je n'aurais cru que j'aurais même l'ombre d'une chance avec toi. Les chocolats étaient tes préférés, n'ai-je pas raison? Et les fleurs aussi? J'ai rêvé de ce moment si longtemps... »

«Moi aussi, Fred, alors que dirais-tu qu'on en profite, on parlera de tout cela demain ou un autre jour. »

« Hum... C'est une proposition très alléchante. »

Sur ce, il bondit sur moi, me faisant basculer, lui par-dessus moi, sur le lit qui se trouvait juste derrière moi. Nous partirent dans un rire qui durât à peine quelques secondes car Fred me la boucla. Nous nous embrassèrent très longtemps.

Fred m'enleva ma robe de sorcier avec sa lenteur sensuelle habituelle. Mais moi je ne pu faire autrement que de lui arracher, j'étais trop pressé de découvrir son corps.

Il jeta autours du lit un sort d'impassibilité, d'insonorité et d'illusion. Donc si quelqu'un venait à tirer mes rideaux, il ne verrait que Fred et moi dormant ensemble, mais ne faisant rien de... hum, comment dire... pas très catholique. Tout était parfait pour notre première fois.

Nous fîmes l'amour ensemble jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force et nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était le début d'un bel idylle, je le sentais.

&% &% &% &% &% &% &% &% &% &%

Et voila. Hum, c'est supposé être la fin. Mais je trouve ça vraiment triste de la manière que ça fini, alors je vais sûrement faire une suite, le temps que je trouve une intrigue. Sauf si bien sur vous trouver que ça gâcherait tout de continuer. En tout cas ça va dépendre de vous. J'espère que vous avez aimé.


End file.
